Atracción
by Dakota Ikeda
Summary: UNIVERSO ALTERNO: [[CAPÍTULO 9 UP!]] Él: Un asesino perdido en la oscuridad...Ella: Una muchacha asustada. Los dos se necesitaban mutuamente aunque, ninguno de los dos lo sabía...y tampoco entendían el porqué...[[INUxKAG]]
1. cap 1: ojos dorados

Atraccion

Disclaimer: inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertencen.Son propiedad de rumiko takahashi-sama.

Datos de interes

"……." Lo que dice un personaje

"_cursiva" _ lo que piensa un personaje

"----------" cambio de escena

N/A: Algunos personajes desarrollaran la historia en primera persona singular,osea "yo"

Yo estaba sentada en la parte trasera de nuestro auto.

Iba a mudarme sola en una villa bastante bonita y acogedora asi que mis padres estaban empacando algunas de mis cosas.La verdad es que por parte me gusta la idea de vivir sola,pero por otra pienso que me sentiria sola y triste,por solo el hecho de vivir en la soledad…

Me llamo kagome higurashi y soy parte de una familia muy caritativa.

Cuando era pequeña me encantaba mirarme al espejo y modelar la ropa que me regalaban..siempre me ha gustado sacarme fotos y salir en television asi que mi querida tia me llevo a un casting para la television y al cabo de una semana habia quedado seleccionada….yo por supuesto estaba contentisima porque siempre habia soñado con ser una modelo.

Ahora tengo dieciocho años y a esta corta edad ya soy una modelo talentosa o por lo menos eso es lo que dicen mis padres aunque yo no lo crea tan asi tus padres siempre te van a apoyar y te van a decir que lo haces muy bien aunque tu creas que eres un desastre…

Por fin mi querida hija ya es mayor de edad y ya puede tomar sus decisiones sola asi que pensamos con mi esposo que no seria una mala idea que dejaramos vivir sola a kagome por un tiempo para que solo probara ya que ahora ella gana su propio dinero y hace lo que ella quiere con el y eso es gracias a que es un talentosa y bella modelo…

Mi hija es un ejemplo de hija, siempre ha sido tan cariñosa y buena persona, y no solo con nosotros sino que tambien con las demas personas. Y no solo eso sino que tambien es una chica hermosa, yo siempre me he fijado que cuando vamos por la calle los chicos la miran y no despegan la vista de ella, creo que es por su carita angelical y su esbelta figura…ella tiene el cabello azabache con destellos azulados, unos ojos chocolates tan tiernos que con solo una mirada te hechizan, tiene la piel cremosa y de un color blanco nieve , tiene las piernas largas y delineadas..en verdad me gustaria haber sido como ella cuando joven ::risas:: bueno y esta es mi querida hija kagome…

Ya estabamos desempacando las cosas para colocarlas en mi nueva casa…ahora que la veo bien es mas o menos pequeña pero se ve que es acogedora, solo espero no sentirme tan sola.

Ya estaba todo en orden gracias a la ayuda de mis padres, ellos se habian ido hace mas de diez minutos , eran las 7:30 p.m y hace poco me habia dado una ducha.

Me preparaba para salir a comprar algunos alimentos para tomar once, entonces abri la puerta y lo primero que vi al abrirla fueron unos ojos dorados que me miraban intensamente, el dueño de esos ojos era un chico bastante apuesto, tenia el cabello azabache, la tez blanca y se notaba que ejercitaba mucho.

El vive al frente de mi casa, la verdad es que quede idiotizada con esa mirada asi que no tuve mas remedio que meterme de nuevo a la casa…ahí me puse a pensar que ese chico me parecia muy conocido asi que comence a recordar en donde lo habia visto, hasta que el timbre de la puerta sono y yo salte del miedo y me sente en un rincon de la casa pero al ver que seguian tocando me pare y me propuse a abrir la puerta…

-toma, tus llaves se te calleron-dijo un chico muy apuesto de ojos dorados

-muchas..gracias-dijo kagome idiotizada con la dorada y profunda mirada

-veo que eres nueva por aquí-dijo con una sonrisa arrogante-cual es tu nombre?

-higurashi…higurashi kagome..ese es mi nombre-dijo la bella chica con nerviosismo-y es tuyo?

-inuyasha..ese es mi nombre-dijo fijandose en la belleza de la chica que tenia en frente

ese nombre…me parece tan familiar..-penso kagome quedandose pegada con la mirada dorada-donde he visto a este chico…donde!!!

Continuara……..

Hola queridos lectores!!

Bueno solo espero sus comentarios,criticas o todo al botoncito de reviews si??

Se despide:

Kagome-anti-kikyo


	2. cap 2: siento que te conozco

Cuando le cortas las alas a un angel

Disclaimer: inuyasha y sus pesonajes no me pertencen. Son propiedad de rumiko takahashi-sama.

Datos de interes 

"……." Lo que dice un personaje

"_cursiva" _lo que piensa un personaje

"----------" cambio de escena

esta chica me parece haberla visto antes, pero donde…feh!!! De seguro es mi imaginacion…debe ser una niña tonta…si tonta, pero muy bella…pero que demonios estoy diciendo de seguro es igual a todas las demas!!!…

-oye…no te quedes ahí parado, ven pasa-dijo kagome con nerviosismo

-ehhhhh….yo….bueno…-dijo inuyasha sonrojado

-te gustaria comer algo?-pregunto kagome acordandose de que sus atentos padres le habian dejado algunas galletitas

-bueno…si no es mucha molestia-dijo inuyasha con un leve sonrojo aun

-por cierto vives solo?-dijo kagome mientras colocaba platitos en la mesa

-si….mis padres murieron en un accidente y tuve que vivir solo…no me quedaba otra opcion..-dijo inuyasha en tono melancolico

-yo…lo siento..-dijo kagome apenada y con un dejo de tristeza en su rostro

-no..no te preocupes ya esta olvidado-dijo inuyasha esbozando una sonrisa cosa que hace años no era muy comun en el…solo hasta que conocio a kagome

-de acuerdo..-dijo kagome con una sonrisa en sus rosados labios

-mmmm kagome esto esta delicioso..-dijo inuyasha mientras probaba una galleta

-muchas gracias…las hizo mi madre-dijo kagome en tono melancolico

-que sucede?…tambien vives sola?-dijo inuyasha en tono serio

-si..mis padres me compraron esta casa porque creian que yo ya me podia cuidar sola..-dijo kagome con nostalgia

-ya veo..oye kagome es muy tarde y me tengo que ir..-dijo apurado.-lo siento por no haber compartido mas rato contigo…estuvieron deliciosas tus galletas y tambien fue un gusto conocerte espero verte rpotno!!!-dijo dandole un beso en la mejilla de la chica

-si…claro..-dijo kagome idiotizada por lo que acababa de decirle y hacerle el apuesto chico, cosa que en un instante coloco su mano sobre su mejilla y sonrio para sus adentros

ayyyy que cansda estoy!!!..mejor me voy a dormir.pero antes me dare una ducha….

Empece a deshacer la enorme cama para mi solita y me propuse a dormir…habian pasado horas y horas en que no podia conciliar bien mi sueño porque estaba soñando algo..algo relacionado con ese chico….pero en mi corazon sentia una pena tan grande pero a la vez me sentia feliz…con solo el hecho de estar junto a el…

Me desperte en la mañana con mucha hambre, fui a la cocina a ver que habia de comer y como no habia nada no tenia otra opcion de ir al supermercado..

Me di un relajante baño y me vesti sencilla pero bonita, me puse un pescador de jeans con una polera rallada y con cuello y unas sandalias del mismo color que la polera, en este caso era naranja…hice una lista con todo lo que tenia que comprar y la guarde en mi bolsillo..al instante parti al super…

Cuando llegue cogi rapidamente una canasta porque no era mucho lo que tenia que comprar asi que primero me fui al pasillo donde estaban las leches y saque diez cajas de estas, luego me fui al pasillo donde estaban las cosas diet y saque una variedad de cosas (N/A: como es modelo tiene que cuidarse ne??) me fui al pasillo del pan integral y saque un paquete…cuando termine de sacar todo lo que necesitaba me encamine a las cajas en donde se pagaba y en el camino choque con alguien, casi caigo si no fuera por…

-inuyasha…-dijo kagome mientras se afirmaba de los anchos hombros del apuesto chico

-hola kagome-dijo inuyasha sonrojado

-muchas..gracias por evitar que cayera-dijo kagome abrazando a inuyasha de improvisto

-0.o kagome..-dijo inuyasha sorprendido por el inesperado acto de la bella chica

-uu lo siento…no era mi intencion-dijo kagome nerviosa-pero yo…necesitaba hacerlo…no me cuestiones…

-no te preocupes..pero…te parecera extraño-dijo abrazandola de nuevo-pero yo tambien lo necesitaba…tampoco me cuestiones..-dijo esto ultimo en su oido acto que kagome se sonrojo instantaneamente.

-_ehhhh? Acaso en siente lo mismo que yo…..acaso siente en mismo apreton y alegria en el el pecho cuando nos encontramos??_

-bueno porque no mejor vamos a pagar-dijo inuyasha sonriendo

-claro-dijo kagome con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios

habia pasado una semana desde que conoci a esa chica…ella es muy hermosa..tengo que admitirlo.

Pero siento que la conozco pero nose en donde la he visto….

Me siento tan solo aquí..pero cuando estoy con esa chica es como si todas mis penas desaparecieran….

-te extraño tanto hermana kikyo…porque tuviste que morir…dime porque?!!?-dijo inuyasha pensando en voz alta..lentamente de su rostro no dejaba de correr un liquido salino

ya ha pasado una semana….me siento tan sola aquí sin nadie quien me haga compañía….no…eso no es verdad…inuyasha siempre me acompaña, pero aun asi me siento mal…..lentamente no dejaban de correr por mis mejillas goterones de agua y sal..

continuara……………….

Bueno les agradezco a todos los que me enviaron un review..no sabes cuanto me apoyan..

Bueno ahora contesto los reviews:

**Naru-coral: **muchas gracias naru-chan de verdad me halagas (me arrodillo a tus pies) bueno amiga claro que lo continuare siempre y cuando me sigas apoyando..(broma jeje) muchas gracias por tu review..me hace feliz..espero tus comentarios!! Un besote!!

**Irma lair:** de verdad crees eso? Jeje muchas gracias!!… bueno espero poder subir el proximo cap pronto demo..aquí esta el segundo cap amiga!! Espero tus cometarios y gracias por tu review me hace feliz! Besitos!!

**Aome: **gracias por tus comentarios..me hace sentir feliz 0 ojala pueda leer tus fics cuando tenga tiermpo y tenlo por seguro que te dejare un review vale?? Gracias por el review..besitos!!

Bueno nada mas que espero de nuevo sus comentarios para que me digan que les parecio shi??

Se despide:

Kagome-anti-kikyo


	3. cap 3: un triste recuerdo

Atraccion

Disclaimer: inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de rumiko takahashi-sama.

Datos de interes 

"……." Lo que dice un personaje

"_cursiva" _lo que piensa un personaje

"---------" cambio de escena

N/A: en este capitulo no habra nada mas que recuerdos especialmente de inuyasha y lamentos de kagome ok? Lo que significa que en este cap no habra nada de romance..demo..los compensare no se preocupen vale?? Jeje . Nos vamos al fic.

No podia parar de derramar esas molestas lagrimas…el recuerdo de mi hermana me vuelve a atormentar una y otra vez….ese maldito la mato…y yo…yo no pude hacer nada para impedirlo!!!! Maldicion!!!….por que!!! Por que!!! Hermana, dime por que tu y no yo!!!!….estas lagrimas no cesan nunca….sera tanto el odio que le tengo al maldito de naraku!?, maldicion!!! Soy un estupido!!!…

-hermana….se que me estas escuchando…lo unico que puedo decir en este momento es que…que me perdones….y que sea como sea vengare tu muerte..-dijo inuyasha limpandose con el dorso de la mano las escasas lagrimas que aun quedaban

no paraban nunca….no…no lo hacian…seguian corriendo y dejando un fino caminito de sal…mama,papa..los necesito tanto…su ausencia me carcome por dentro, no puedo aguantar sentirme sola….

Alomejor el mundo pensara de que porque uno siendo modelo t ganando toneladas de dinero al dia tiene la vida color de rosa….y saben…estan equivocados…ya no me gusta serlo!!! Odio este maldito trabajo!!!..para lo unico que sirvo es para modelar y que ademas me usen como un objeto que les saca dinero….ya no mas!!! No mas por favor!!!….tampoco queiero sentirme mas sola!!!..tal vez pido mucho..pero si se pusieran en mi lugar…alomejor me lograrian entender…….estoy decidida..esta vez volvere a mi casa…..pero….inuyasha….no quiero alejarme de tu lado….-dijo kagome mientras una solitaria lagrima resbalaba por tu tersa y blanca mejilla

Me acuerdo perfectamente el momento en que asesinaron a mi hermana…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Flash back::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

10:30 p.m tokyo

-hermano inu, hermano inu!!!-gritaba la pequeña hermana de inuyasha..kikyo(N/A: por si acaso..aquí la puse de niñita simpatica porque la verdad creo que parenta ser eso, demo no lo es para nada..buack me da asco hablar de ella)

-que sucede kikyo-dijo inuyasha saliendo del baño

-cuentame un cuento si??-dijo kikyo con carita inocente

-mmmmm…con una condicion-dijo inuyasha con cara juguetona

-cual??-pregunto kikyo con cara sarcastica

-si me das un besito aquí-dijo inuyasha apuntando a su mejilla

-si!!!-dijo kikyo dandole un pequeño pero tierno beso

derrepente inuyasha escucho un fuerte rurido en la cocina

-kikyo esperame aquí y no te muevas!!!!-dijo bajando las escaleras del segundo piso

-pero hermano que pasa..-pregunta la pequeña niña asustada

-nada tu solo haz lo que yo te diga!!!-dijo gritandole por las escaleras

-----------------------------en la cocina----------------------------------

-quien anda ahí!!!!-dijo agarrando un bate

-jejejeje pagaras por lo que me hizo tu padre!!!!-dijo una siniestra voz que salia de las sombras

-naraku!!!-dijo inuyasha enfurecido

-jeje inuyasha…pagaras caro!!!-dijo naraku tratandolo de golpear en la mejilla

-feh…no lo creas!!!..-dijo inuyasha golpenadolo en la cara

-je…no te olvidas de algo..-dijo naraku ironico mientras se sobaba la mejilla izquierda

-inuyasha!!!-gritaba kikyo desde el piso de arriba

-kikyo!!!-grito inuyasha subiendo las escaleras

-her…mano…ayu..dame….-dijo la pequeña niña tratando de quitarse unas grandes manos de su fragil cuello

-sueltala maldito!!!!-dijo inuyasha abalanzandose sobre el gigante hombre

-no lo hare…pagaras con lo que mas te duele!!!…tu hermana!!! Jajaja-reia el sombrio hombre con ironia

-no..kikyo!!!!-dijo inuyasha tratando de salvarla

-vete de aquí insecto!!!!-dijo el musculoso y gigante hombre mientras lanzaba a inuyasha sobre el frio suelo

-argggg…no..kikyo…kikyo!!!!-dijo viendo como la mataban y el cuerpo sin vida caia al suelo

-te…qui---quiero…her…ma-intento decir la pequeña chica pero justo una katana se introducio en su delagado cuello

-ki…kikyo!!!!-gritaba inuyasha mientras goterones de lagrimas corrian por sus mejillas-te juro que me vengare hermana..es una promesa…-dijo inuyasha abrazando al pequeño cuerpecito sin vida de su hermana kikyo..

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Fin del flash back:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

perdoname hermana, te lo repito una y otra vez..hasta que me canse….te juro que yo vengare tu inocente muerte-decia inuyasha mientras una traviesa lagrima corria por su mejilla…

continuara…………..

bueno agradezco a todos los que me mandaron un review..de verdad me animan mucho a seguir..gracias!!!

bueno ahora paso a los reviews:

**reviews**

**akeru fujimi: **sip estas en lo correcto reencarnaron…pero solo inu y kag..lamentablemente…U.U..gomen si te molesta..jajaja si tienes razon si inu te hubiera escuchado ya hubieras estado en el patio de los callados XD jajaja..bueno friend muchas gracias por tu apoyo de verdad me animas mucho!! Espero tus comentarios!!! Gracias!!! Besitos!

**Naru-coral: **wola!! Que tal? Ayy naru-chan deja de decir eso (me apenas..UU) jeje bueno con respecto al msn lo tengo malo demo me lo van a arreglar y ahí conversamos, pero mejor agregame tu a tus contactos mejor, mi mail es: ..gracias por el review friend!! Un besote!!!

**Chiidark: **jaja gracias y que bueno que te guste!! mmmm sobre los caps…nose tratare de hacerlos mas largos, demo esa es la idea me encanta dejar metidos a los lectores ::risa diabolica:: (jajaja que malvada soy XD) bueno amiga espero tus comentarios!! Y gracias por el review! Besitos!!


	4. cap 4: yo estoy contigo

Atraccion

Disclaimer: inuyasha y personajes no me pertencen, son propiedad de rumiko takahashi-sama

Datos de interes 

"………." Lo que dice un personaje

"_cursiva" _lo que piensa un personaje

"-----------" cambio de escena

me encamine a tomar mi motocicleta para ir a comprar algunas bebidas alcholicas para calmar un poco la tristeza que poco a poco me quemaba por dentro….

Llegue a una botilleria u entre en ella

-deme dos de esas por favor-dijo inuyasha mientras apuntaba un licor mas o menos fuerte

-tome aquí tiene-dijo el vendedor mientras veia la cara de inuyasha un poco preocupado

-que estas mirando-dijo inuyasha en tono frio

-no..nada señor-dijo el vendedor un poco asustado

-tome aquí tiene-dijo entregandole el dinero que correspondia a pagar-gracias dijo inuyasha saliendo por la puerta

estaba muy deprimida pero menos mal que ya habia pasado un poco y me sentia mucho mejor…quiero ver como esta inuyasha hace ya una semana que no lo veo y me gustaria ir a visitarlo…aunque primero me dare una relajante ducha

rapidamente me encamine a la casa de mi querido "amigo" inu que quedaba justo en frente de la mia…me aproxime y toque el timbre de la casa y como no contestaba nadie me preocupe asi que que sin pensarlo dos veces corri hacia la puerta trasera de la casa de inuyasha y pase una mano por la minilla y la abri lentamente, me dirigi hacia el comedor de mi querido amigo y me sorprendi al ver lo que estaba prescenciando…

-inuyasha!!!-dijo kagome enojada y quitandole un baso lleno de licor que tenia en la mano

-que…hip…sucede…hip…kagome-dijo inuyasha tomandola por la cintura

-inuyasha…que te pasa, sueltame..reacciona!!!-dijo kagome proporcionandole una cachetada en la mejilla

-kagome….lo siento..-dijo inuyasha bajando la cabeza, pues estaba muy apenado por lo que acababa de hacer

-ya..no te preocupes..esta bien..pero dime porque estabas haciendo eso?-dijo kagome con un poco de susto en su bello rostro

-pues porque..tenia mucha angustia-dijo inuyasha con tristeza en su voz

-pero inu, uno bebiendo licor no calma la pena-dijo kagome mientras le acariciaba la mejilla

-lo se..pero..-dijo inuyasha mirando hacia el suelo

-no inu nada de peros…deberias haberme dicho antes que es lo que te sucedia…si quieres puedes contarme con toda confianza…bueno claro si es que quieres, yo lo entendere..-dijo kagome sentandose en el sillon

-esta bien..dijo haciando lo mismo que su amiga

de ahí le conto todo lo que habia pasado con su niñez y lo ocurrido con su hermana kikyo..

-lo lamento inu…no que-intento decir kagome pero fue interrumpida

-no te preocupes-dijo inuyasha interrumpiendola-ya esta olvidado

-claro..-dijo un poco triste..-me siento muy sola

-yo..tambien-dijo inuyasha con el mismo tono de voz

-pero…yo estoy contigo-dijeron kagome e inuyasha al unisono cosa que se sonrojaron mucho

inuyasha y kagome se quedaron abrazados un buen tiempo…hasta que los dos se quedaron completamente dormidos..

me desperte y vi a mi dulce amiga kagome que estaba dormida en mis brazos asi que la lleve a mi cama y la recoste…me quede un rato mirandola como dormia y parecia un angel, se veia tan tirna…bueno lo es..pronto yo tambien me quedaria dormido y no me quedaria mkas remedio que dormir en el suelo hasta que kagome se desperto y me dijo:

-inuyasha…duerme conmigo si??…confio en ti..y se que no pasara nada..-dijo kagome con un poco de sueño

-segura??-pregunto inuyasha indeciso

-si..ven aquí-dijo kagome haciendo un hueco en la cama

inuyasha se metio en la cama conmigo…por suerte era grande y cabiamos los dos…asi que yo automaticamente me recoste en su desnudo y musculoso pecho…al principio me sonroje pero no tenia intenciuones de hacer nada malo asi que paso y me quede profundamente dormida..

kagome yacia en mi pecho y yo con ella podia conciliar muy bien el sueño y no tenia las mismas pesadillas que tenia cuando me encontraba solo…pero ahora me doy cuenta que no estoy solo, sino que tengo a un angel que vino a auxiliarme y ese es mi querida kagome….no sabes cuanto aprecio que te preocupes por mi..me hace sentir…querido….

Continuara…………………

Bueno como siempre agradezco a todos los que me mandaron un review..

Ahora paso a contestar los reviews

**Reviews**

**Florencia: **de verdad??? Muchas gracias me animas mucho!! ..a mi tambien me dio un poco de penita lo que le sucedió a kikyo aunque tambien la odie pero bueno..las cosas son asi..U.U jeje muchas gracias por tu review y espero tus comentarios pronto!! Besotes!!

**Nohenatha: **mou muchas gracias!! Eso me hace feliz amiga…me alegra que te haya gustado y espero me mandes un comentario a ver que te parecio el capi shi?? Muchas gracias por tu review!! Besitos para ti tambien!!

**Andrea: **sip tienes mucha razon friend!! Jeje y muchas gracias por tu comentario de verdad me animas muchisimo a seguir …claro que seguire creando historias friend!! Gracias por el apoyo que me brindas siempre!! Gracias por el review y muchos besitos!!! T Q M (te quiero mucho)


	5. Aviso!

Aviso

Notas de la autora:

Oigan chicas (o) queria comentarles que en el proximo cap de este fic habra..ta ta ta tan!!! Lemon!! XD jaja si lo se lo se soy muy depravada como me lo han dicho karina-chan mi querida friend asi que pueden decirme todo lo que quieran aunque…todos tenemos un lado hentai no?? Jajaja XP bueno niñas espero que les guste y espero poder publicarlo lo mas pronto posible porque se que este fic es como el mas dejado de lado..U.U pobrecito..XD bueno mis niñas las dejo un besote a cada una eh?? Y cuidense mucho todas mis queridas friends!!!! Nos leemos!!

Se despide con cariño:

Kagome-anti-kikyo


	6. cap 5: respuestas encontradas, pasion

Bueno antes que todo pedirles millones de disculpas por la tardansa pero como bien saben algunas de mis amigas eran por razones aceptables..jeje mi pc se encontraba malo y recien la semana pasada me lo trajeron de vuelta, pero igual les pido disculpas porque como hace un mes que no actualizo nada de nada, solo el fic "cuando le cortas las alas a un angel" que ese lo actualice en la casa de una prima, bueno espero me hayan disculpados y sin mas rodeos nos vamos al fic n.n.

ATRACCION

Disclaimer: inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de rumiko takahashi-sama.

Datos de interes

"……." Lo que dice un personaje

"_cursiva" _lo que piensa un personaje

"--------" cambio de escena

**capitulo 5: "respuestas encontradas, pasión **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

me desperte en la mañana y lo primero que vieron mis ojos fue que estaba al lado de un apuesto chico, por supuesto se trataba de mi querido inuyasha.

A veces me pongo a pensar y siento que a este chico yo lo conozco desde mucho antes pero pienso que solo debe ser producto de mi imaginación, pero me siento muy confundida ya que en este ultimo tiempo me ha atraido demasiado..

Me sente un poco en la cama y lo primero que me fije fue su rostro, dormia pacíficamente..tenia surcada una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, al parecer no habia tenido pesadillas y eso me hace muy feliz ya que puedo sentirme tranquila porque esta aprendiendo a enfrentar sus miedos..

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me desperte un poco adormilado pero cuando me desperte bien me fije que tenia en frente mio unos bellos ojos miel que me miraban fijamente yo solo sonrei y le desee buenos dias y ella me respondio de la misma manera.

Era bastante extraño pero kagome me habia atraido desde la primera vez que la vi. Yo era un chico frio, pero ella me enseño a no ser asi con las personas..gracias a su cariño y comprensión hoy en dia me puedo sentir tranquilo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me miraba fijamente, no me dejaba de mirar yo al sentirme observada me sonroje de inmediato...creo que el lo habia notado..lo unico que se inmuto a hacer fue esbozar una tenue sonrisa al igual que yo pero la mia era de pena al a ver sido descubierta por inuyasha.

Comence a tener uno hermosos recuerdos de cuando inuyasha y yo nos conocimos por primera vez, fue tan lindo al igual cuando nos encontramos en el supermercado, jeje esos momentos fueron tan divertidos y bueno melosos jeje.

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos, pero de repente una voz me despierta profundamente del como 'pequeño' recuerdo que habia tenido.

-kagome vamos a desayunar-dijo inuyasha con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios

-claro, vamos-dijo kagome con una sonrisa que no se le borro hasta que comenzo a probar algo de comida

Con inuyasha conversamos mucho rato de cosas entretenidas, tristes y anecdotas que nos han pasado en eltranscurso de nuestras vidas.

Pienso que los dos tenemos muchas cosas en comun, el tiene sus fantasmas del pasado que lo atormentan y nunca lo dejaran de hacer hasta que cumpla con su objetivo, que creo que es muy importante y muy valioso, me refiero a su querida hermana kikyo. En cambio yo tengo tengo mis fantasmas del futuro o presente que me van hundiendo mas y mas cada vez..pero tengo que admitir que con inuyasha a mi lado, ya nada es como antes…todo se vuelve mas tranquilo y ya nome siento sola, es como si lo conociera de toda la vida o en alguna vida pasada..

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hablamos de muchas cosas..siempre lo hacemos, somos muy buenos amigos, pero en esta ocasión comence a pensar y quede profundamente sumido en mis pensamientos.

Kagome es una chica muy linda y con mucha pureza y bondad, cosa que es muy atipico, no todas las chicas con como ellas..dificilmente encuentras a alguien tan especial como ella, si especial..yo se que siempre podre confiar en ella y que nunca me defraudara, eso es una corazonada que vengo sintiendo desde que la vi por primera vez. Tal vez sera porque la conozco de mucho antes..quizas en alguna vida pasada..

Aunque creo que es eso en verdad porque ahora entiendo lo que me sucede cada vez que la veo y creo que a ella tambien le sucede lo mismo y no solo por eso sino porque ella misma me ha contado que en infinidades de veces sueña con un ¿hanyu? Que se parece a mi y con otra chica que se parecia a mi hermana kikyo. Pero ahora la unica conclusión que me queda es que eso en realidad si paso y que no era un simple sueño que después queda en el olvido..no, este quedara grabado en nuestras mentes, ¿Por qué?, porque somos sus reencarnaciones futuras…¿Cómo lo se?, pues es solo una corazonada que la vengo presintiendo desde mucho antes..

-inuyasha…-dijo kagomr zarandeandolo levemente-inu.., inuyasha!

-que paso!-dijo inuyasha con los ojos como plato

-jajajaja, nada inu, solo que me asuste porque no me contestabas- dijo la bella chica con una enorme sonrisa que tanto le gustaba a inuyasha

Esa sonrisa..y esta tan cerca mio, que me sonroje por completo, me quede mirandola por un tiempo..ella me miraba algo extrañada por mi actitud pero yo no hacia caso omiso a las expresiones de ella.

Mis ojos eran los que estaban pendientes, pero no de ella sino de sus hermosos labios carmines..

Lenta y pausadamente me fui acercando a su bellorostro, podia sentir su respiración mezclandose con mia, me acariciaba las mejillas y a la vez sentia un leve cosquilleo, hasta que comenzamos a rozar nuestros labios..fue un contacto bien corto pero al fi pude sentirlos, su calidez, todo..en un acto inesperado kagome me comenzo a acariciar mi mejilla, luego mi nuca y fue ahí que se acerco a mi rostro y comenzo a besarme, era un beso timido pero tierno. Profundice aun mas el beso y pase mis manos en su fina espalda para después posarlas en su estrecha cintura.

Tuvimos que separarnos a causa de falta de oxigeno, lo primero que hicimos cuando nos separamos, fue mirarnos fijamente.

-inuyasha y…-intento decir la sonrojada y bella chica

-shhh-dijo inuyasha mientras le colocaba su dedo indice en la boca-no digas nada..

-pe..-intento decir de nuevo la bella joven

-ya no digas mas, te amo kagome-dijo inuyasha mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la chica-tu eres mi unica razon de existir, en ti confio mas que a nadie en el mundo..

-……

-y puedo sentirlo aquí-dijo apuntando a su corazon-sabes porque?...porque te conozco y no solo de ahora, sino que de mucho antes y ahora recien lo vengo a entender-dijo inuyasha con mucha claridad-recien ahora vengo a entender el porque de nuestros sueños y el porque de la especie de deja vu entre los dos

-inuyasha..-dijo kagome con una sonrisa-creo que ahora tambien lo entiendo

-por eso kagome, creo que el destino nos quiso volver a juntar-dijo inuyasha tomando la estrecha cintura de la chica entre sus manos-y ahora el destino nos quiere dar una oportunidad.

-si..tienes razon-dijo kagome mirando hacia el suelo-todavia recuerdo ese sueño y de ese momento.

**Sueño de kagome**

**Hace 500 años atrás**

"**año 1.507"**

"**flash back"**

"_las shimmidamachuu de la sacerdotisa kikyou anunciaban la eterna despedida._

_Una joven muy triste esperaba el momento de su adios…ya no volveria a ver nunca mas a su amado inuyasha…o por lo menos eso era lo que creia._

_Cada paso, cada movimiento y cada sonido era mucho mas doloroso para kagome, la chica que viajo a traves del pozo 500 años atrás, y que revivio a un apuesto hanyu.., el mismo que robo su corazon._

_Sentada en un pozo derramaba cristalinas lagrimas, lagrimas que no dejaban de resbalar por sus mejillas y luego cesaban en su barbilla para dar paso a nuevas lagrimas de cristal._

_El tiempo se acababa y a lo lejos se podia visualizar una sombra que llamo la atención de las dos sacerdotisas._

_Era el..era su amado inuyasha, el ser que mas queria en este mundo…ahora a quien le diria "osuwari" cada vez que fuera a visitar a kikyo?, a quien invitaria a mi casa para comer el rico "ramen" que cocina mi madre? Y quien me "impedira" ir a mi epoca cada vez que tenia examenes?...nadie…que dolorosa palabra, al igual que la palabra adios…_

_-vamonos inuyasha-dijo la imponente y fria voz de la sacerdotisa kikyou_

_-si..-dijo inuyasha casi en un susurro_

_su vista no se despegaba de la bella chica que verdaderamente amaba…e dolia tanto dejarla, pero tenia que hacerlo, era una promesa y aunque por mas que no quisiera hacerlo, era su obligación…_

_-kagome…-dijo inuyasha acercandose a ella-perdoname, por favor.._

_la chica seguia derramando cristalinas lagrimas._

_A inuyasha le dolia tanto verla asi, y mas si era por su culpa y lo sabia…ya nada podia hacer, era solo decir adios..pero..era tan difícil, que dos enamorados tengan que separarse por solo un capricho, porque en realidad lo era..y que solo por eso terminen arruinando sus vidas._

_Inuyasha se acuclillo mas o menos a la altura de kagome y le dijo que la mirara, ella no hacia caso omiso._

_-mirame-dijo inuyasha tomandole de la barbilla delicadamente obligandola a mirarle_

_la vio, y aun tenia pequeños signos de que habia estado derramando gruesas lagrimas, con su pulgar se desacion de ellas y le dijo que la amaba.._

_-quiero que sepas…que te amo mas que a nadie en este mundo-dijo inuyasha con una tenue sonrisa-no lo olvides nunca_

_kagome asintio con la cabeza y esbozo una tenue sonrisa, cosa que a inuyasha le agrado mucho porque era por el y para el._

_Lentamente inuyasha se fue acercando al bello rostro de la joven, sus respiraciones y alientos se mezclaban y podian sentir que sus corazones latian a mil por hora._

_Sus labios comenzaron a rozarse lenta y pausadamente, hasta que sus labios se volvieron a juntar pero mas apasionadamente._

_No querian que ese momento acabara jamas, querian que fuera eterno..para siempre._

_-basta de bobadas inuyasha!-dijo la imponente vz de kikyou_

_se separaron lentamente, cosa que a kikyo le molesto demasiado, pero no iba a hacer nada porque al fin y al cabo inuyasha se marcharia con ella._

_Inuyasha acaricio suavemente la mejilla de la bella joven y se levanto rapidamente._

_-vamonos-dijo inuyasha ocultando su triste rostro en su flequillo, porque lentamente lagrimas se iban desprendiendo de sus ojos._

_Para kagome no paso desapercibido, era la segunda vez que veia llorar a inuyasha y siempre habia sido por su causa._

_Sin pensarlo dos veces se levanto y se coloco en frente de el, lo tomo de su barbilla y le seco las lagrimas que aun brotaban de sus ambarinos ojos._

_-no llores..-le susurro kagome con una sonrisa-no quiero que sigas mi ejemplo.._

_inuyasha solo puedo sonreir ante el comentario y no penso dos veces y sin mas rodeos la abrazo fuertemente._

_Le encantba sentirla tan cerca de el, inhalar su aroma a jazmines y tenerla presionada junto a su cuerpo._

_-inuyasha!!.dijo kikyou enfurecida-vamonos!!_

_Inuyasha se separo lentamente, pero si antes volver a probar los dulces labios de su amada, se separo al instamnte y se unio a kikyou y las shimmidamachuu._

_Lentamente delñ suelo comenzó a salir una especie de luz violacea que cegaba la vista, pero se podian ver a la perfeccion tres figuras que representaban angustia en sus rostros, excepto una que en su rostro se dibujaba una malefica sonrisa que no desaparecia de su barroso rostro, por mas critica que fuera la situación._

_Cuando ya todo habia terminado lo unico que quedaba por hacer era decir adios, un adios a una persona muy querida por ella…la bella chica de nombre kagome.._

"_adios mi querido inuyasha…no te volvere a ver..jamas.."_

" **fin del flash back"**

continuara….

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gomen ne! Minna-san! Les pido que me disculpen, pero no pude hacer el esperado lemon..se que se los habia promtido pero nunca oense que este cap me iba a a salir yan largo, pero les prometo que en el proximo cap si habra eso si sera solo de lemon y después continua ka historia, es que o sino no va a concordar n.nu bueno otra vez las reiteradas disculpas y espero me digan que les parecio el cap shi?

Bueno les agadezco a todos los reviews que me enviaron, en estos momentos no tengo tiempo de contestarlos pero para el proximo cap estaran contestados vale?

**Muchas gracias a:**

**Cla-chan**

**Inuyasha**

**Inu-chan**

**Natsumi-san**

**Aome9 11**

**Izaioy-san**

**Andrea**

**Kagomeyashaforever**

**Kikyo-inuyasha**

**Sara**

**Lina-chan17**

**Silvia**

**Kagome**

**Hitomi kansaki fanel **

**Karina-chan**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**De verdad muchas muchas gracias, sin ustedes no sabria que hacer n.n**

**Se despide con mucho cariño:**

**Kagome-anti-kikyo n.n**


	7. cap 6: respuestas encontradas, pasion II

ATRACCIÓN

Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de rumiko takahashi-sama.

Datos de interés 

"-……-" lo que dice un personaje

"_cursiva" _lo que piensa un personaje

"-" cambio de escena

bueno este capitulo se lo dedico a mi querida hermaniss kagome-chan O más conocida como "kagome-inulove" asi que hermanochiss este capitulo va dedicado exclusivamente y con mucho cariño: para ti…mi preciosa kagome-chan .

**capitulo 6: "respuestas encontradas, pasión II"**

………………………………

Una lagrima...una silenciosa y cristalina lagrima rodaba por su ahora pálida mejilla...si de nieve se tratara…su mirada perdida…en el cielo que no daba fin…y ya no era una lagrima..ya eran dos..que rodaban traviesamente por las mejillas y a la vez surcaban un fino camino de sal…mi corazón se encogía…cada vez que una lagrima desprendía de sus chocolates ojos..más doloroso era para mi..era como si de cuchillas se trataran….ya no podía más..no podía aguantar verla sufrir ni un instante más…trate de tomarle su blanquecina mano..pero no puede..ya que la tenía empuñada fuertemente…sus músculos estaban tensos y no dejaba de derramar gruesos goterones de cristal…

……………………………………..

-kagome..-dijo inuyasha mientras la observaba asustado-kagome-volvía a decir zarandeándola un poco.

Kagome no respondía..aún con la mirada perdida, mientras nuevas lagrimas desprendían de sus chocolates ojos para luego finalizar en su barbilla y dar paso a nuevas lagrimas más..

-inu…-dijo kagome mientras las lagrimas caían más y más¡inuyasha-grito

desesperadamente mientras caía pesadamente al suelo de rodillas

¡kagome-dijo inuyasha mientras se aproximaba a ella

¡inuyasha no me dejes! No-dijo kagome moviendose de un lado a otro mientras seguía derramando lagrimas¡no te lo lleves! Por favor no!

¡kagome-dijo inuyasha tratando de sujetarla ya que se movía como una loca (N/A: uyy eso sonó feo uuu)

-no…inuyasha…por favor..-dijo con fuertes sollozos la bella muchacha-no..me dejes..sola..

-no kagome..-dijo inuyasha acariciando sus hermosas hebras azabaches, cuan cascada caía por su fina espalda-no te dejare..

………………………………………..

esos recuerdos…tan tristes recuerdos...que ya no quería saber más..perdí el control…caí fuertemente al suelo de rodillas…llorando sin cesar…es que no podía dejar de recordar…aquella vez…y aquel momento…en que decía "_adiós inuyasha..ya no te volveré a ver...jamás" _¿qué acaso me es tan difícil decir adiós?...¿qué acaso tanto me importaba esa persona?...la respuesta es si..y más si se trataba de una persona a la cual yo quería mucho..simplemente porque me había conquistado y sin darme cuanta..me robó el corazón..y ahora lo hace nuevamente…pero por medio de su reencarnación…

………...

-inu…-dijo kagome en un tono bajito, pero que inuyasha si logro escuchar-perdóname..

¿pero porqué dices eso-preguntaba inuyasha impresionado

-por todo este escándalo que acabo de armar-dijo kagome mirando fijamente a quellos ojos ambarinos que la hacían enloquecer

-pero para nada kagome..-dijo inuyasha con una hermosa sonrisa-son recuerdos, recuerdos tristes que siempre quedaran grabados para toda la eternidad..(N/A:mmm es mi idea..o creo que lo he puesto excesivamente maduro?)

-si..tienes mucha razón..-dijo kagome poniéndose un dedo en los labios-ahora entiendo a lo que te referías..lo entendí con ese recuerdo..

…………………………………………

Me comenzó a explicar todo lo que había recordado. Me di cuanta que era lo mismo que había soñado yo hace ya varias semanas, y no voy a negar que también derrame lagrimas…y mas aun si se trata de alguien a quien aprecio mucho..mas diría yo…a quien yo amo mucho..

………………………………………..

-que bueno que ahora lo comprendes-dijo inuyasha acercándose aún más a la chica-pero lo que quiero que comprendas ahora es..-dijo inuyasha acercandose a su oído-es..que yo..te amo..-dijo inuyasha con voz ronca mientras mordía levemente el lóbulo de la oreja de la muchacha.

……………………………………….

Sentía como se posesionaba de mi cintura y a la vez me mantenía bien apegada a su bien formado cuerpo…podía sentir su calidez..su aroma varonil y su fuerte y musculoso pecho haciendo contacto con el mío…comenzó a morderme delicadamente el lóbulo de mi oreja mientras me decía en infinidades de veces que me amaba..me tenía vuelta loca…estaba yo..debajo de su piel..,su piel ardiente que me hacía sentir nuevas emociones que nunca jamás las había tenido antes..

………………………………………

-que sientes por mi-preguntó inuyasha masajeando de arriba a bajo la espalda y las caderas de kagome

-inu yo..-dijo kagome entrecortadamente-no se que decir..

-pero es fácil, solo dime..que es lo que sientes?..-dijo inuyasha mirandola fijamente¿acaso soy solo un amigo para ti?

-no..-dijo kagome mirandolo igualmente, sin despegar los ojos de los suyos

¿entonces-preguntó nuevamente inhalando el aroma a jazmines que provenía de la dulce y bella muchacha

-mmm dejémoslo…con que..eres…más que un amigo..-dijo rozando delicadamente los labios de inuyasha-para…mi…-dijo kagome con un suspiro parecido a un gemido que a inuyasha se le dio vuelta el mundo (N/A: jajaja se le caía la baba..lo se lo se..no interrumpiré más U.U)

:warning lemmon:

ADVERTENCIA: el contenido que tiene desde aquí para abajo puede dañar la sensibilidad de algunos jóvenes, si no eres mayor de 13 años o no tienes la madurez suficiente como para leer esto, mejor es que lo dejes hasta aquí (atentamente: kagome-anti-kikyou XDD).

(esto va a estar narrado por mi XDD)

inuyasha profundizó aún más el beso, acto seguido, kagome colocó los brazos alrededor del cuello de inuyasha.

Inuyasha quería saborear aún más, así que comenzó a introducir su lengua que el paso se le fue dado de inmediato por kagome y sin ninguna molestia, sus lenguas danzaban al compás de una y la otra.

Impiaza acariciaba todo lo que era espalda y cintura de la chica, ésta de igual manera hacía lo que podía…también podía ver el grado de excitación por parte de inuyasha y con cada contacto hacía que el cuerpo de kagome se estremeciera de tal manera que le comenzaran a dar escalofríos, como si de descargas eléctricas se tratara.

Kagome gemía de placer mientras inuyasha le hacía sentir como en las nubes, acto que hacía que inuyasha se excitara más aún de lo que ya estaba.

Lentamente inuyasha fue desabrochando la parte de arriba del pijama de la chica, mientras ésta acariciaba la nuca y el desnudo cuello de el apuesto muchacho.

Cuando ya hubo cumplida su misión, inuyasha retiro el sostén de la bella chica, la observo detenidamente y se fijo en sus erectos senos.._Eran perfectos_ pensaba embobado el apuesto chico, éste no aguantó ni un segundo más y los comenzó a masajear lenta y sensualmente, acto que a la chica le hacía escapar involuntariamente gemidos tras otros.

Kagome comenzó a sacarle lentamente la camisa de dormir que traía puesta inuyasha, hasta que su fuerte pecho quedo completamente al descubierto, sin mas rodeos, kagome comenzó a acariciar el pecho del apuesto chico que tenía en frente, mientras inuyasha también gemía de placer.

Kagome se avivó y sensual y lentamente comenzó a desabrochar los pantalones de inuyasha, el chico la miraba divertido y ella lo único que se inmuto a hacer fue sonreír infantilmente.

Cuando ya hubo retirado los pantalones de inuyasha, kagome se proponia ahora a retirarle los boxer´s a inuyasha, pero en un momento inesperado inuyasha jaló a kagome por la cintura y la apoyó contra la pared, comenzó a acariciarle la espalda y los muslos, en un acto rápido kagome colocó su pierna por alrededor de la cintura de inuyasha, sintiendo así toda la excitación de éste, que involuntariamente le arrancaba varios gemidos.

Inuyasha saboreaba la dulce boca de la muchacha, dejo su boca y bajo por su fino y blanquecino cuello, lo comenzó a lamer sensualmente, mientras kagome echaba su cabeza para atrás y se dejaba querer.

Kagome no aguantó más y mientras inuyasha le mordía delicadamente su oreja, ésta comenzó a pasar sus manos por el fuerte y bien formado pecho de inuyasha, con sus finos dedos trazaba circulos imaginarios en la candente piel del muchacho, mientras a éste se les escapaban involuntariamente innumerables gemidos. Kagome siguió su recorrido bajando con sus manos hasta que llegó al dorso, luego a su ombligo y ya a lo ultimo se detuvo ahí…miró picaronamente a inuyasha y éste sonrío divertidamente, como diciendo _"niña picarona.." _

Kagome comenzó a quitarle los boxer´s a inuyasha mientras lenta y sensualmente acariciaba el miembro de éste, inuyasha mientras que lo único que se inmutaba a hacer era agarrar y apretar fuertemente el muslo de la muchacha, mientras gemía ya a más no poder.

La chica dejó de acariciar el miembro de éste para luego concentrarse ahora en la boca de inuyasha. Le acariciaba la nuca, el cuello y el pecho y le daba un profundo y placentero beso.

Inuyasha pasó sus manos por la estrecha cintura de la chica, mientras así iba bajando hasta sus glúteos, ahí retiro el pequeño pedazo de suave tela que cubría la zona más privada de la chica. Inuyasha miró a kagome fijamente así como preguntándole _"estas preparada?"…_ésta asintió con una hermosa sonrisa.

Inuyasha tomó a kagome de las caderas mientras éstas se aferraba a la espalda de inuyasha , cuidadosamente inuyasha fue introduciendo su erecto miembro mientras sus manos estaban sosteniendo firmemente la pierna y el glúteo de kagome, ésta grito de dolor al sentir que el miembro de inuyasha rompía la pequeña barrera que protegía su virginidad, lentamente el dolor fue cesando e inuyasha comenzó a dar fuertes embestidas mientras los dos gritaban y gemían de placer.

Inuyasha comenzó a acelerar el ritmo y ahora eran potentes embestidas que kagome lo único que podía hacer era gemir y enterrar sus uñas en la espalda de inuyasha.

Cuando ya estaban en las últimas, una última embestida de inuyasha terminó dando fin a esto, para luego llegar a tan placentero instante…un muy agradable orgasmo..un grito muy fuerte por pare de los dos era clave para descifrar que ellos dos habían llegado al clímax..

Kagome abrazó fuertemente a inuyasha mientras éste con una ronca voz, le decía que le amaba demasiado..

-inuyasha..-dijo kagome mirándole fijamente a los ojos..-dime..que..no me dejarás..

-no kagome..-dijo inuyasha mirándola de la misma forma- te prometo…que no te dejaré…nunca..

"_porque tu…me perteneces…".._

**fin del capitulo 6**

…………………………

**Madre mía por dios¡ no me digan que escribí esto? Uff soy una depravada, pero bueno tenía que cumplir con mi promesa..espero les haya gustado, como también espero que me dejen algún comentario a ver que les pareció shi?**

**Bueno ahora paso a responder los reviews:**

**Reviews**

**Otharo: **hola O bueno solo agradecerte por haber leído mi fic y también por los halagos jeje y bueno! Aquí esta la actualización.un beso y te cuidas! Y gracias por tu review!

**Karina-chan: **hola amigocha preciosa! No sabes cuanto me haces reir..te lo agradezco mucho ya que antes rara vez me reia tanto, pero ahora cotngio..creo que me he vuelto una loca jeje oye muchas gracias por los halagos y espero no haberte decepcionado con este cap! Te cuidas mucho y para ti tambien un beso! Y gracias por tu review!

**Hitomi kansaki fanel: **hola pues! Bueno aquí esta el lemmon como lo prometi e intente hacer lo mejor que pude, espero no haberte decepcionado un beso! Chaus! Y gracias por tu review!

**Inuyasha: **jeje hola, bueno aquí esta el lemmon, espero no te haya decepcionado, un beso chaus! Y gracias por tu review!

**Kikyo-inuyasha: **hola amiguiss! Jeje bueno aquí esta la actualizacion, espero no haberte dfraudado como tambien espero que te haya gustado! nOn un beso! Y gracias por tu review!

**Cla-chan: **jeje hola, bueno si tienes razon todos pensamos en cosas malas alguna vez no, besitos y gracias por tu review!

**Inu-chan: **hola! Jeje bueno aquí esta el cap, espero no te haya decepcionado! Un besote y gracias por tu review!

**Natsumi-san: **amiguiss! Mou que lindo es tenerte por aca jeje bueno si crees eso de verdad me pones muy feliz, ya que eres tu la que lo piensa y bueno espero no te haya decepcionado este capi. Un besote y te cuidas! Gracias por tu review!

**Aome: **hola! Jeje que bueno que te guste, aquí esta la actualizacion, espero te haya gustado! Un beso y gracias por tu review!

**Izaioy-san: **jeje hola, muchas gracias por los halagos y que bueno que te guste! Espero este capi te haya gustado y no te haya defraudado. Un beso y gracias por tu review!

**Andrea: **jaja si! Parece que si! Oye espero este cap te haya gustado. Un beso y gracias por tu review amiguis!

**Kagomeyashaforever: **hola! Que bueno que te haya gustado, y bueno aquí tienes el lemmon! Espero te haya gustado. Unbeso y gracias por tu review!

**Sara: **jeje hola, bueno aquí esta el cap, espero te haya gustado. Un beso y gracias por tu review!

**Lina-chan17: **holas! Jejeje muchas gracias no sabes cuanto me pones de buen humor y feliz jeje bueno aquí esta el lemmon jaja y espero te haya gustado! Un beso y gracias por tu review!

**Silvia: **hola! Jeje bueno aquí esta el cap, espero te haya gustado. Un beso y gracias por tu review!

**Kagome: **hola amiga! Si es verdad..hace mas de dos meses que no escribia nada T.T bueno tu sabes gçfalta de inspiacion, pero bueno aquí ta el cap! Espero no te haya decepcionado! Un beso y gracias por tu review!

**Chica x lemon: **jeje hola, bueno como tanto esperabas, aquí tienes el capi, espero te haya gustado! Un beso y gracias por el review!

**Gris-kag: **hola! Jeje bueno intentare no demorarme tanto, pero aquí esta el capi! Espero te haya gustado!. Un beso y gracias por tu review!

**Alone soul in darkness: **hola amiga! Jeje que bueno que te haya gustado, soo espero que este capi te haya gustado igual que los anteriores!. Un besote y gracias por tu review!

**Fabiolahigurashi: **hola! Jeje muchas gracias por los halagos pero..me haces que me ponga color de tomate! jaja oye espero este capi te haya gustado! Un beso y gracias por tu review!

**Kagome-inulove: **hermanochiss! Mou que rico es tenerte por aca, bueno espero te haya gustado la dedicatoria como al igual que el capitulo! Un besote y gracias por tu review! Te quiero mucho!

**Akeru fujimi: **ayy amigocha linda! Pero que tierna eres, la verdad es que me halagas en serio..para mi es un honor tenerte lectora y bueno nada mas que agradecerte por todo tu apoyo..espero que este capi te haya gustado!. Un besote y te cuidas!. Gracias por tu review!

………………………….

Bueno..aqui he terminado solo ahora espero nerviosa e impaciente a ver que opinan si?

Un besote a todos! (a)

Y se cuidan mucho!

Se despide con cariño, su amiga:

Kagome-anti-kikyou .


	8. cap 7: pasión y deseo de un Asesino

Atracción

Declaración de Derechos de Autor: Inuyasha y sus personajes NO me pertenecen, son de exclusiva propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi-Sama. La mayor parte de este Fan Fic será narrado en primera persona singular, o sea "yo", casi todo lo demás estará narrado por mí y no por los personajes¡Espero disfruten del Capítulo! (N/A: aunque creo que está bien feo T.T)

Datos de Interés

-….- Lo que dice un personaje

"_Cursiva_" Lo que piensa un personaje

"" Cambio de escena

**Capítulo 7: Pasión y Deseo de un Asesino por Naturaleza**

Mis ojos…mis ojos abiertos observaban a aquel ser que se encontraba a mi lado, aquel apuesto ser de doradas orbes y plateados cabellos que caen traviesos como cascada sobre su fuerte espalda.

Su torso desnudo…sus labios carnosos y de un delicioso sabor, estaban entreabiertos…y sus ojos…sus ojos cerrados le daban ese aspecto angelical y pacífico que tanto que no logro ver…me alegra ser yo la que lo viera y no otra persona…me acerco a él…le acaricio suavemente su tersa mejilla color crema, tan suave…vuelvo a mirar sus labios…su cuello y su torso desnudo…lo acaricio y observo con determinación…

Una pequeña cicatriz a su lado izquierdo de las costillas lo marcaba…intento palparla, pero unos ojos me alarman y hacen que me detenga, mi mirada se agacha y él me habla por sorpresa.

-¿qué haces?- su mirada era incrédula, miraba a Kagome fijamente a los ojos, luego bajó su mirada y la posó en en sus perfectos senos desnudos, la chica se dio cuenta y al instante los cubrió con una sábana, el chico la volvió a mirar a los ojos.

-nada…- su voz sonaba un tanto nerviosa, la había descubierto completamente- yo sólo…- un dedo se posó en los carmines labios de la muchacha, he hizo callarlos.

-shh…calla…- se acercó peligrosamente a ella y la tomó de su cintura, miró sus labios…les dio un pequeño roce con los suyos y se acercó a su oído susurrando- no te preocupes…no es nada…

-p-pero…- la muchacha lo miró algo afligida, la mirada del muchacho se colocó algo enternecida pero un tanto dura.

- pero nada…-besó sus labios con pasión y deseo, como anoche…aquella perfecta noche en que la hermosa muchacha de azabaches cabellos largos había sido suya, tomó con fuerza sus caderas y las aprisionó contra su cuerpo, sin cuidado, la acorraló contra una pared bruscamente haciendo que Kagome gimiera de dolor por el duro contacto de la pared lastimando su fina y delicada espalda.

El beso que proporcionaba Inuyasha era salvaje, Kagome no podía casi tomar aire, trataba a duras penas se corresponder como él de sobremanera lo hacía, su mano acariciaba con brusquedad el seno de la muchacha, mientras la otra mano la mantenía en sus caderas aprisionándolas con las suyas.

Kagome gemía muy fuerte, ya que las caricias que le daba Inuyasha no eran las mismas de siempre, él besaba y succionaba su cuello con pasión y fiereza.

-Inu…- la muchacha intentó mirar al chico, pero éste no hacía caso omiso a las palabras de la chica- lagrimas traviesas brotaban de sus mieles ojos..- Inuyasha…p-por favor..detente…ya basta…-un gemido de dolor se escapó de su boca al sentir como el muchacho acariciaba salvajemente su seno, sus rosados pezones que ya casi estaban de un rojizo color por las bruscas caricias.

-Inuya-..sha…- la chica no podía dejar de derramar esas gruesas lagrimas cristalinas que rodaban por sus pálidas mejillas y luego cesaban en su mentón. Miró nuevamente a Inuyasha, pero esta vez el si la miró a ella…"_sus ojos…sus ojos ya no son los mismos de siempre…son de un color ámbar…uno más oscuro que el de antes…"_ Kagome lo miró aterrorizada, más lagrimas brotaron de sus cristalinos ojos miel.

-¿qué¿me tienes miedo?- Inuyasha tomó nuevamente sus caderas y las aprisionó aún más fuerte con las suyas, la chica podía sentir la calentura del muchacho, con su erecto miembro rozando con ella.

-Inuyasha…ya basta…detente…p-por favor…-la muchacha lo miró con una mirada triste, con lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas, que dejaban surcado un fino caminito de sal.

-¿acaso no te gusta la forma en que te hago el amor¡¿ es eso¡habla!- el muchacho no dejo de tomar las caderas de la chica, y la observó duramente

-n-no…no es eso…es sólo q-que…de esta forma n-no…- la muchacha agacho la mirada y el muchacho tomó su mentón con

brusquedad y besó sus labios, apasionada y salvajemente. Mordió con fuerza y dureza el labio inferior de la chica hasta

hacerlo sangrar, Kagome gimió de dolor fuertemente, Inuyasha sonrió y saborió con su lengua la sangre que emanaba de éstos.

Inuyasha comenzó a desabrocharse el pantalón rápidamente, ya que su miembro erecto le molestaba, se los sacó y tomó a

Kagome nuevamente.

-Inuyasha…¡ya basta!...¡es suficiente!...-la muchacha con lagrimas en los ojos intentó abrazarlo, pero éste se lo impidió y

siguió nuevamente- ¡inuyasha¡entiende¡no quiero hacer el amor!

Inuyasha la miró con una mirada dura y fría _"estúpida perra" _la tomó con brusquedad y la dio vuelta, quedando ella cara a cara con la pared, se preparó para penetrarla por detrás, pero la chica habló inesperadamente.

-tu no eres…tu no eres…- la muchacha agacho la mirada con las manos puestas en la pared- tu no eres el mismo de siempre…eres otro…no eres el Inuyasha del que yo me enamore…eres otro…no eres el Inuyasha al cual amo y seguiré amando..- un sollozo se escapó de la boca de Kagome, la muchacha lentamente se dio media vuelta para mirar al chico que se encontraba detrás suyo…_"sus ojos…han cambiado…son los mismo de antes…p-pero…su cara está afligida…y sus ojos…como dos grandes platos…¿Inuyasha porque¿Por qué me haces esto¿Por qué no eres el mismo? Dime…¿Por qué?..."_

Kagome intentó acariciarle, pero éste comenzó a caminar con las manos en su cabeza de un lado a otro.

"_¡pero qué he hecho?...¡qué he hecho?...¡soy un maldito bastardo¡como pude hacerle esto a Kagome¿¡cómo? N-no…no me digas…¡no me digan!...¡no me digan que es cierto¡no me digan que soy…¡que soy!...- _rápidamente se colocó sus pantalones y zapatos nuevamente, salió por la puerta mientras Kagome lo miraba tristemente, su flequillo tapaba sus ojos, ya que nuevamente comenzaba a llorar.

La chica lo vio marcharse, sus largas y finas piernas flaquearon, ella calló al suelo, sus manos en su cara y las lagrimas que no dejaban de caer.

La pieza estaba completamente expuesta a la oscuridad…lo único que qué iluminaba el modesto cuarto eran los hermosos rayos de la luna llena, que celestiales golpeaban suavemente el rostro del muchacho que, acuclillado tapaba su rostro con sus manos callosas por la espada que en ese entonces él utilizaba.

Mi rostro…inundado por las molestas lagrimas, pero no son en vano…no… derramo lagrimas por una persona….una persona muy querida para mí…y yo…yo la dañe…lo le hice daño con estas manos…con estas impuras manos toque su divino cuerpo…con estas manos la hice mía, sin saber ella, quien verdaderamente soy yo…sin saber cual es mi verdadera identidad…ella me odia...yo lo sé perfectamente…y tiene toda la razón…aunque se me destroce el corazón en mil pedazos, y se me muera el alma, a ella le debe doler mucho más que lo que me duele a mi…

Me levanto y me dirijo hacia la ventana de mi cuarto, miro el cielo…el radiante y brillante cielo estrellado y constelado…y a lo lejos…a lo lejos observo azules astros tiritando en esta bella noche…pero…no es más bella que tú…no…no lo es…sin ti la noche no es nada, las estrellas no brillan…y el sol no calienta en las mañanas…y sin ti…yo me muero…y me vuelvo nada…la nada…

Recuerdo…recuerdo perfectamente lo que sucedió ayer en la mañana, recuerdo tus lagrimas y tus sollozos, cuando aquel día fui un estupido y calle…y no te dije nada…_"a pesar de que se lo iba a decir…no lo dije…y ahora estoy con las palabras en la boca…"_

"_Asomaba a sus ojos una lagrima. Y a mi labio una frase de perdón; habló el orgullo y enjugó su llanto, y la frase en mis labios expiró. Yo voy por un camino, ella por otro; pero al pensar en nuestro mutuo amor, yo digo aun¿Por qué callé aquel día? Y ella dirá¿Por qué no lloré yo?"_

Otra lagrima más vuelve a resbalar por mi mejilla, vuelvo a mirar hacia el cielo estrellado, que con su luna puesta en el horizonte...ilumina cada rincón de mi ser…_"incógnitas…demasiadas preguntas…quizá… sin saber la respuesta…"_

-¿Quién soy?

" _Inuyasha Takeda"_

-¿Qué hago aquí?

"_cumples tu misión"_

-¿Qué misión?

" _La de vengar a tu hermana"_

-¿Qué soy yo?

" _Un hombre"_

-Algo más?

" _Alguien muy amado"_

-¿Mi debilidad?

" _Perder a tus seres queridos"_

-¿ Mis más grande temor?

" _Volverte a convertir en un asesino"_

Mis ojos estaban abiertos como dos grandes platos, aquellas interrogaciones me las había hecho yo mismo…y solo…dentro de mí…encontré las respuestas….cuyas …pueden estar en lo correcto, o equivocadas…

Ohh! Kami! Por favor ayúdame a superar esto! Hermana… hermana necesito… que estés aquí… queremos que estés aquí…hermana… yo… necesito tu ayuda… hermanita… ¿Por qué?... ¡ por qué?... ¡ por qué tuviste que morir hermana?... dime!... díganmelo!... _" caí al suelo de rodillas, mis manos tapaban completamente mi cara adolorida por esos cuchillos de cristal… que resbalaban por mis mejillas dejándome cada vez más heridas profundas… si eso eran… eran como heridas… cada una me iba doliendo más y más… haciéndome daño lentamente… cada vez que una gota de una cristalina lagrima resbalara por mi mejilla…"_

"_shhh hermanito… tranquilo… no temas… yo estoy aquí contigo… además… hay una persona muy especial que te ama mucho, y lo único que quiere es tu felicidad… lo único que quiere es que estés bien… que seas feliz…ella… quiere lo mejor para ti…" _

Kagome…mi voz sonó algo acongojada… me imaginé su rostro angelical y bello… pero… lentamente la imagen se bañaba en un río de sangre… el olor metálico comenzó a emanar… y Kagome estaba tirada en el suelo... una espada la atravesaba... era... era MI espada_" mis ojos… se han quedado como plato…tengo miedo… tengo miedo de hacerle daño… hacerle daño a la persona que más quiero en el mundo… lo mejor… es que me aleje de ella… así ella estará a salvo…" _

Enese momento sentí como el cuerpecito de mi hermana se colocaba contra mi espalda, me abrazaba el cuello… y lo podía sentir, sé que es un espíritu pero puedo presenciar aún su calor… mis ojos cerrados… siento de nuevo la paz que me rodea… me siento bien… siento que… estoy volando… si… eso es… estoy volando… rodeado de miles de aves y el cielo azul con sus nubes que me abren sus brazos dándome la bienvenida…_"¿estoy muerto?" "no puede ser… pero si yo estoy ¡vivo!" _

"_tu no puedes morir… no debes hacerlo… debes ser fuerte… por ella… porque ella… te necesita… aunque tu pienses que le harás daño… ella piensa lo contrario… y yo también… sigue adelante… no te dejes caer hermano… demuéstrame que eres fuerte… y que no vas a volver a caer… y si lo haces… te vas a levantar… pero lo harás… no importen las circunstancias…" _

¿Quién soy yo?

_Inuyasha Takeda_

¿Qué hago aquí?

"_Cumples tu misión"_

¿Qué misión?

"_Vengar a tu querida hermana"_

¿Qué soy?

"_Un hombre"_

¿Algo más?

"_Un ser muy amado"_

¿Hay más?

"_Un asesino que lo único que quiere es remediar sus errores y tratar de ser feliz encontrando en amor y la dicha de que algún día pueda formar su propia familia con su ser amado" _

¿Mi debilidad?

"_Perder a tus seres queridos"_

¿Cómo cuales?

"_Como Kagome…"_

¿Quién es ella?

"_Alguien que te ama, y que no le importa tu pasado, quiere verte feliz y quiere que seas feliz… tengo la certeza de que es así…" _

¿Mi más grande temor?

"_Volver a ser un asesino de sangre fría…"_

Un asesino… eso es lo que soy… un asesino por Naturaleza… igual que mi padre… por lo que fue lo mataron… ¿Ese es el destino que me depara?... ¿Ser un asesino de sangre fría?... ¿Por toda la eternidad?...

Miro al cielo por última vez… mis ojos se posaron en una estrella… me imaginé a la dulce chica de cabellos azabaches… a la persona que yo verdaderamente amo… al contrario de la sangre… un bello paisaje la adornaba… pajarillos cantando y un cielo azul con un sol brillante… cuanto te amo… mi dulce Kagome… pero…

"_Ella está asustada… y yo perdido en la oscuridad…a pesar de eso… nos amamos y necesitamos mutuamente… ¿o no?...porque…¿Qué es amor?... sentimiento intenso del ser humano que, partiendo de su propia insuficiencia… necesita y busca el encuentro y unión…"_

En la casa de la muchacha…

La chica estaba en su habitación… estaba igual que Inuyasha, mirando una estrella mientras se lo imaginaba a él. Ni una sola palabra entonces, ni una sonrisa bastan…

Ella había dicho lo mismo que había dicho Inuyasha… y casualmente… o por arte de magia… al unísono…

"_Yo estoy asustada… y él perdido en la oscuridad… a pesar de eso nos amamos y necesitamos mutuamente… ¿o no?... porque… ¿Qué es amor?... sentimiento intenso del ser humano que, partiendo de su propia insuficiencia… necesita y busca el encuentro y unión…" _

"_Kagome… te ruego me perdones… te prometo que no te haré daño y que te contaré mi verdadero pasado y el verdadero por qué de la muerte de mi hermana y mis padres… lo haré… pero te pido… que lo hagas… yo… no quiero perderte… porque yo… te amo…"_

"_Te perdono…" _La bella chica calló al suelo con una sonrisa mientras lentamente cerraba sus ojos, sus manos abrazaban una negra camisa de Inuyasha… la abrazaba contra su cuerpo fuertemente… _"Te perdono Inuyasha… y no pienses que te odio… al contrario… te amo… y por esa razón… permaneceré a tu lado y trataré de entenderte…." _Lentamente la muchacha comenzó a cerrar sus ojos completamente, cayo dormida al suelo como si estuviera sin vida en el suelo… inerte..., esperando alguna señal de su amado Inuyasha…

CONTINUARÁ…..

**N/A: UFF ESTE CAPITULO ME COSTO MUCHO HACERLO! Y ME DEMORÉ DEMASIADO EN ACTUALIZAR… ES VERDAD…UU… PUEDEN CASTIGARME TT…PERO BUENO…AL FIN LO HE TRAÍDO! TA TA TAN TAN! XDDD. BUENO SOLO ESPERO QUE HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO, AUNQUE PIENSO QUE ME QUEDO FEITO UU… NO LO SÉ ESO PIENSO…POR ESO LES PIDO QUE ME DEJEN ALGÚN COMENTARIO, CRÍTICA, ALGUNA CRÍTICA CONSTRUCTIVA, ETC U**

**BIEN, COMO NUEVA REGLA DE FANFICTION, YA NO SE PUEDEN RESPONDER LOS REVIEWS EN EL CAPITULO, ASÍ QUE TENDRE QUE RESPONDERLOS EN SUS RESPECTIVOS E-MAILS UU… CLARO…CUANDO TENGA TIEMPO Y CUANDO PUEDA! XD**

**ESPERO ME DEJEN COMENTARIOS POR FAVOR! DE ANTEMANO MUCHAS GRACIAS:**

**¡NOS VEMOS EN LA PROXIMA ACTUALIZACION! **

**DAKOTA IKEDA O KAGOME-ANTI-KIKYO n.n **


	9. cap 8: Raptada

Atracción

Declaración de Derechos de Autor: Inuyasha y sus personajes NO me pertenecen, Son de exclusiva propiedad de la gran escritora Rumiko Takahashi-Sama.

Datos de Interés

"-…..-" Lo que dice un personaje

"_-Cursiva-_" Lo que piensa un personaje

"--" Cambio de escena

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Raptada**

* * *

Observo…observo aquel lugar que me rodea, que me acoge y que mi mirada dolida y cristalina no deja de mirar…

Oscuro…oscuro está este lugar…una habitación que, deshabitada y desordenada guardaba algo en sí…algo por parte de nosotros dos…el día en que ví esos hermosos ojos dorados que cambiaban de color…

Recuerdo…recuerdo este lugar…este sitio…el momento en que esa atracción por parte de los dos se fue haciendo más y más grande…

Pero ahora…es que ya nada queda…sólo la tremenda confusión que me carcome todo lo profundo de mi ser…las aventuras…sólo las locas aventuras que a mi pensamiento enredan…

No puedo…no puedo decir si esto es real o un simple sueño, que en unas pocas horas despertaré y volveré a comenzar…mantengo la calma pero siento ganas de llorar y de gritar hasta que ya no pueda más…y es que este terrible silencio me está asustando...que me hace recordar…momentos que, no quisiera recordar, no pensar…no pensar en lo que vendrá…

Algo siento…algo presiento…un sentimiento…angustia…dolor…aflicción…OH kami dime que esto es un sueño, que no es la realidad…kami por favor despiértame!

* * *

Me levanto…y no veo nada, sólo la completa oscuridad que me rodea, mi semblante incrédulo y mi mirada afligida…se refleja…en un vidrio quebrado que repletos en el piso yacen, mis manos callosas por mi espada recogen aquel trozo cristalino y bello…sangre…manchas de sangre se asoman en mi rostro…lagrimas…lagrimas comienzan a derramar mis ahora dorados ojos, que antes de un color ámbar, que atemorizaban…

Mis manos…llenas de sangre…que emanaba constantemente, no me dolía, eso ya lo sabía, pero lo que me duele es ver ahora a kagome así…aquel bello ángel dañado por éstas manos bañadas en sangre…impuras…junto a esa espada que ha matado a tanta gente por culpa de mi propia venganza hacia el maldito naraku…

¿Cómo podré mirarla a los ojos después de lo que le hice¿Cómo volveré a ver su hermoso rostro? Díganme como mierda!

Confianza busco…y te encuentro a ti…Un nuevo día para nosotros dos es lo que necesitamos…Una mirada diferente hacia la vida…llena de amor y felicidad…y nada más importará…

Todo lo pasado se olvidará…y comenzaremos de nuevo…nunca mirar, nunca sentir lo que ha pasado atrás…será un caso olvidado…pero que siempre estará presente en nuestras mentes…nuestras almas serán testigo de lo que ha ocurrido y ocurrirá, no quiero nunca separarme de ti…yo te prometo que no te haré daño…al contrario…te protegeré…sea lo que sea, pase lo que pase, aunque tenga que morir por ti…te mantendré a salvo…es una promesa…

* * *

Me levanto…del suelo en el cual yo estaba sentada…_alguien está aquí_…me dirijo hacia la cocina y veo…un asombra negra con una katana en manos, goteaba de sangre…asustada corro hacia mi habitación y me encierro con llave…_tengo miedo…_

-HOMBRE 1: se fue por allá!

-HOMBRE 2: vamos, avísale al jefe!

-HOMBRE 1: de acuerdo!

Mis oídos tapados por mis manos que tiritaban, mi frente sudaba y mis ojos buscaban algo para defenderme…_el bate…_encontré un bate de béisbol y lo tomé entre mis manos, la puerta golpeaba, un hombre había allí, la puerta golpeada se hecho abajo, el hombre con la katana en manos se acerco a mi mientras me apuntaba con ésta…

Asustadísima me acurruqué en un rincón de mi habitación, esperaba lo peor, hasta que otro hombre de castaños cabellos largos y penetrantes ojos de un rojizo color se acercó a mi, tomó mi mentón con brusquedad y me miró fijamente a los ojos.

- así que…tú eres la famosa Kagome Higurashi…la que le robó el corazón a mi querido Inuyasha…- soltó una fuerte carcajada y dejó de apretar el mentón de la bella muchacha sin delicadeza alguna, mientras que, afirmado en una pared miraba a la chica sin piedad alguna.

-tú…tú eres Naraku…- kagome lo miró con determinación e ira mientras se levantaba con el bate de béisbol en manos- qué es lo que quieres de mí!

-si…ese es mi nombre…así que no lo malgastes…- se río burlonamente y se acercó más a la bella chica que asustada yacía allí - digamos que sólo eres un cebo… sólo eres un rehén para que Inuyasha venga por ti

Mi mirada enojada se centró en aquellos penetrantes ojos rojizos, me acerqué a él con el bate en manos, traté de golpearlo pero éste agarró mi mano con facilidad e hizo que el bate cayera pesadamente al suelo.

Sus ojos divertidos y su sonrisa sarcástica me alarmo, tomó entre sus manos mi frágil cuello y lo apretó con entusiasmo, se reía fuertemente, carcajadas graves y que atemorizaban.

Inconscientemente mis manos se fueron hacia donde las de Naraku tratando casi imposiblemente de soltar su agarre, lágrimas de angustia y dolor comenzaban a derramar mis cristalinos ojos, la imagen de Inuyasha se me vino a la mente, sus hermosos ojos dorados, su plateado cabello largo y liso que caía como cascada sobre su fuerte espalda…y sus manos…sus manos con las cuales con tanta delicadeza supieron acariciarme y darme protección cuando la necesitaba, lentamente la imagen se fue opacando y se cubrió de nubes negras

Naraku soltó el agarre y yo caí de bruces al suelo, traté de levantarme pero al instante mis manos y piernas flaquearon, caí nuevamente al Suelo.

Un sujeto también vestido de negro con un tipo de máscara que tapaba su rostro me tomó del cabello y me cargo como si fuera un saco de papas en su espalda, estaba algo inconsciente pero igual manejaba uso de razón y sabía y entendía a la perfección lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Visualicé a un sujeto que rasgaba una hoja de cuaderno y tomaba un lápiz de mi mesita de noche y se propuso a escribir.

* * *

Salimos de mi casa y me tiraron sin delicadeza en el interior de una camioneta, naraku estaba sentado a mi lado y me miraba con sus penetrantes ojos rojizos maléficos que llegaban a darme miedo.

La camioneta partió rápidamente hacia lugares desconocidos para mi persona, yo estaba acostada en el regazo de naraku, por alguna razón no quería que nada me sucediese a menos que yo intentara algo, además sólo era un simple rehén como el había nombrado.

Mis ojos estaban cerrados y mi mano en mi pecho apretaba y arrugaba mi camisa ajustada con facilidad, el automóvil se detuvo con brusquedad y al instante las puertas rápidamente abrieron, naraku me tomó y me cargó sin cuidado alguno en sus brazos mientras los demás entraban al tipo de posada lleno de geishas y prostitutas, naraku hizo que me levantará, ató mis manos con una cuerda y tapó mi boca con un pañuelo, entramos a la posada y me dejaron en una habitación con otra chica que lloraba a mi lado, un pequeño niño la abrazaba y trataba de consolarla, desvié mi mirada con incredulidad y algo de angustia, volví mi mirada hacia la chica y me di cuenta de que estaba llena de moretones y heridas, me acerque a ella y traté de tocarla pero…recordé que mis manos estaban atadas.

Una señora ya de edad de cabello blanquecino y vestida con un kimono rosa repleto de sakuras comenzó a desatarme las cuerdas de mis muñecas y luego sacó el pañuelo que cubría mi boca, abrió el closet y sacó un kimono azul marino con determinaciones en un color celeste y rosa, el lazo era de color rosa al igual que las sakuras estampadas y los detalles del kimono en celeste, lo dejó encima de un futón y me miró fijamente.

-ponte esto, el señor naraku desea verte…-la señora posó su fría mirada en la dulce y cálida de kagome, habló fuerte, claro y cortante mientras juntaba la puerta- apresúrate

Comencé a desvestirme y me coloqué rápidamente el kimono como me había ordenado, até mi cabello en una hermosa coleta larga y me puse las sandalias, la señora me tomó del brazo y me llevó a la habitación de naraku.

La señora tocó la puerta y está se abrió al instante por una de estas geishas o prostitutas, no estaba segura pero, naraku estaba sentado en el suelo y varias geishas o prostitutas lo besaban y acariciaban.

Su mirada se posó en mí, me miró determinadamente mientras ésta subía y bajaba por mi cuerpo, se relamía los labios con fascinación, ordeno a las muchachas que se marcharan, la señora se llevó a las geishas y cerró la puerta haciendo un ademán con la cabeza.

-te ves…bellísima…- naraku se levantó y se acercó peligrosamente hacia kagome, esta se alarmó y por instinto se hizo hacia atrás chocando contra la pared

-que es lo que quieres…- kagome trató de hablar cortante, pero sin dejar de lado el nerviosismo y miedo en su voz

-OH…sólo quería….admirarte…-lamió su cuello y su cara con su lengua, kagome hizo una mueca de asco e instantáneamente empujó a naraku con rabia, este la miró con furia y la tomó fuertemente por los hombros, la chica gimió de dolor y este se rió con sarcasmo- un movimiento más y te mato…-naraku dejó a kagome y esta cayó pesadamente al suelo, este se sentó nuevamente en el piso mientras kagome aún estaba tirada allí, trató de levantarse hasta que lo logró, agacho su mirada y naraku habló

-serás mi esclava de ahora en adelante, hasta que Inuyasha venga por ti…- se recostó en su futón mientras que de los ojos de kagome no paraban de caer lagrimas que no cesaban.

se marchó por la puerta y entró a su habitación, la chica y el niño ya no estaban ahí, se recostó en el futón y se quedó profundamente dormida hecho un ovillo mientras escondía su cabeza en las piernas.

* * *

Me dirigí rápidamente a la casa de kagome, entré ya que la puerta estaba abierta, me extrañé un tanto pero luego lo dejé pasar, la casa estaba oscura y desordenada, habían algunas manchas de sangre en el piso, presentí lo peor, corrí hacia la habitación de kagome pero ella no estaba allí, me alarme y me desesperé cuando encontré una hoja con escritura encima de la mesita de noche de kagome, lo tomé entre mis manos y comencé a leer.

_Querido Inuyasha:_

_Me he llevado a kagome a mi humilde posada con el fin de que vengas a su rescate, kagome está a salvo, de eso no te preocupes, lo que yo quiero es tu cabeza, de modo que nos encontraremos en la posada Takegawa, no me falles._

_Se despide_

_Tu ya sabes quién…._

-naraku…-Inuyasha arrugo rápidamente del papel con furia mientras lagrimas comenzaban a caer de sus dorados ojos, empuñó sus manos con tanta rabia que de estás comenzó a emanar sangre, salió de la casa de kagome y corrió hacia la suya, tomó su espada y la miró fijamente…- no quería hacer esto pero…se trata de kagome…y…_pase lo que pase, sea lo que sea, no dejaré que nada le ocurra, aún así sea matando y arriesgando mi vida, yo siempre te protegeré…es una promesa…_

Tomó su espada y la envainó, se coloco su chaqueta de cuero negro con rapidez, tomó su motocicleta y se marchó en la profundidad de la noche…

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Hey! Al fin el capitulo nueve! Oh si:Bailando con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja: jejejejeje nOn…me demoré bastante…lo sé...Sólo pedirles disculpas…como es debido…ya que me ha costado mucho actualizar los FanFics y es que este cuento del Internet ya lo sabe todo el mundo! XD en fin…sólo aclararles eso…que en ese tiempo no tenía…ahora con el cambio de casa me han arreglado el PC y ya tengo Internet…así que ESPERO poder actualizar más rápido que antes… (O.o antes actualizaba rápido? xDDDD) en fin…**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo…me costó muchísimo hacerlo...Ya que la fuente de inspiración no me acompaño esta vez u.u…**

**Bueno con esto me despido y sólo pedirles que por favor me dejen algún comentario sobre el capitulo (sinceramente en lo personal no me gustó) a ver que opinan ustedes...Nee? **

**Agradecerles también a todas aquellas personitas que me dejan un review…aunque sea de pasadita...y a las que No...¡Que se animen a dejarme uno! No les cuesta nada…T.T**

**Ya...Ya…mucho besitos a todas/os y se les quiere millones…**

**Atentamente:**

**Dakota Ikeda (Kagome-Anti-Kikyou nOn) **


End file.
